Walk Away
by Starsinger
Summary: I honestly can't think of a better title for this. It's the Sequel to "Vulcan Science Academy" where Jim, T'Nara, Bones et al try to survive Finney's Captaincy. Don't own them.
1. Chapter 1

**Walk Away**

by Starsinger

 **I honestly can't think of a better title for this. It's the Sequel to "Vulcan Science Academy" where Jim, T'Nara, Bones et al try to survive Finney's Captaincy. Don't own them.**

Jim sighed as T'Nara leaned back into the biobed. The average Vulcan pregnancy was eleven months. Though, like human women, Vulcan women weren't made to carry more than one baby to term. Most multiple pregnancies delivered early. T'Nara was proving to be the rule, unfortunately. McCoy ran the scanner over her distended belly. She was only twenty-eight weeks along.

McCoy sighed. He'd joined their bond two weeks after meeting them at a stop-over at New Vulcan. He was still adjusting to knowing what they felt. "Okay, here's the problem, you're carrying twins. I'm putting you on bed rest. Fortunately, we have a Vulcan specialist here named Geoffrey M'benga," he said with a chuckle. Jim and T'Nara knew very well who Geoff was.

Jim sighed. "We're civilians, Bones. You know very well that Starfleet will want her off this ship when they learn about this."

"I know, Jim. Send her to T's. Tesla would love to have her there," Bones said. He smiled. The day he brought Jo up to meet Tesla had been interesting. Jo had tried hiding behind Dan. She could comprehend a Great Dane, Tesla was a different story. Jo had hung on to that dog with all her might until Tesla rubbed her head up against the little girl's side. Now, they were almost inseparable with Jo calling T every night to say good night to Tesla.

"It'll be a couple of weeks before we return to Earth, Jim," T'Nara told him soothingly. "They can't object to us waiting that long." Jim shook his head. His instincts screamed that Admiral Marcus was a Xenophobe and would do everything he could to do just that.

Bones smiled. "The good news is the babies are healthy and growing well. Earth will have better facilities if they decide to come early too. The artificial wombs are top notch," Bones said. Bones and Jim helped T'Nara to her feet. She was going straight from Sickbay to their quarters. Bones still found it a bit strange sharing a bed with two other people, well, four if you counted the twins.

Jim and T'Nara walked down the corridors of the Enterprise in Vulcan robes. The crew had become accustomed to their appearance. A large Diplomatic Corps badge was visible on the left breasts of the clothes identifying their purpose. Then, they both heard it.

"You cannot be serious, Ambassador!" a strident voice could be heard. "Those people cannot be reasoned with. They're aliens!"

"By your definition, so am I!" another voice roared to life. Jim and T'Nara looked at each other. It sounded like Captain Finney was at it again with another Ambassador. They'd agreed to pick up a few for Council's opening sessions while on their way back to Earth.

"Sounds like Ambassador Doleis," Jim murmured. Sure enough, Finney was toe-to-toe with the Andorian Ambassador as Jim and T'Nara rounded the corner. Jim stepped between them. "Gentlemen, please, what are we debating today?"

"Talks with the Romulans," Finney responded. "Why are we even talking to them? They destroyed Vulcan," he added belatedly.

Jim held up a hand to Doleis. "Because **they** didn't destroy Vulcan. **A** Romulan did. They also know the future of their planet lies in what we know and how we can prevent it," Jim continued.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Doleis replied. "Good day, Jim," came the sentence as the Ambassador turned and headed for his quarters.

"Jimmy, how do you know what to say?" Finney asked sarcastically.

"Training. You'll excuse us," Jim said as he and T'Nara walked off without even looking back.

"He's a dangerous man, Jim," T'Nara told him as she settled into bed. Jim removed her shoes and rubbed her feet. Everyone knew Finney resented Jim's presence on the Enterprise. Many felt that Jim should be Captain, not Finney.

"I know. I promise, once this business is done with the Enterprise, I'll walk away and we can settle wherever we want. Betazed, Earth, New Vulcan, the possibilities are endless," he said as he reached out a hand and caressed her belly. They were both worried. Nothing seemed to be going as planned, and they only had a few more months to prepare for the twins. If only he and Spock could get Finney to calm down into the position. He was very capable of it, he just lacked stability. Next year, Jim promised himself, he, T'Nara and the twins would be waiting for Bones to finish his tour of duty and return home. Yet, that seemingly simple goal felt like an impossible dream as a cold shudder ran down Jim's back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

by Starsinger

 **Don't own them.**

Bones entered the quarters he shared with Jim and T'Nara and found Jim sitting on the couch. "How is she?" he asked.

"She's sleeping. Still getting used to the bond?" Jim asked.

Bones started. He realized all he really needed to do was reach out mentally to find out how T'Nara was doing. She was indeed sleeping. "How long does it take to get used to this?"

"Still haven't, and it's been seven years. Any news?" Jim asked.

"After dropping off all these delegates on Earth we're heading back for New Vulcan," Bones told him. "Seems T'Pring has managed to arrange a bond breaking ceremony with Commander Spock. Uhura is happy enough for the four of them," Bones told him. Jim chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Making arrangements with Grandpa for T'Nara to stay with him," Jim answered him. "I suppose your mother, Eleanor, wants to come visit?"

"Whatever gave you that idea? Constant messages in your e-mail box?" Bones asked.

"I only received forty today, so far," Jim answered. "Seems Eleanor loves being a grandmother, even if it's because you married into the family."

"Mom will take them however she can get them," Bones said with a chuckle. Jim sat in his pajamas on the couch. His knees were tucked up under his chin as his bare feet pressed against the cushions. They were the Tinkerbell pajamas Jo had given him for his birthday. Bones slipped into the bedroom to change into his own pajamas. He stopped and watched T'Nara sleeping. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. He hoped at least one of the twins inherited her red hair.

Bones walked over and settled into bed. He laid his hand on her belly. T'Nara moved closer to him and snuggled. "Leonard," she murmured. Tears sprang to Bones' eyes at her word. One of the baby kicked, making his hand bounce lightly. All this contributed to his drifting off to sleep.

Jim rose talking to T'Sara, "It's taken awhile, but he seems to have adjusted to the bond. We'll be on New Vulcan in about three weeks."

The Vulcan Matriarch nodded at him. "What are they doing now?" she asked curiously.

"This," Jim said. He'd stopped in the doorway to the bedroom to take a picture of the pair. T'Nara's right arm rested on McCoy's opposite shoulder as he wound his other arm around her. They were sleeping quite peacefully.

"It does appear the three way bond has taken," T'Sara replied with some satisfaction. "It is rare that a Vulcan woman take two husbands. McCoy is a good match."

"He is," Jim responded. "It's not something that would have worked with Spock and T'Pring, though. Stonn is too possessive. Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy," Jim hastily added.

"Some are better suited for this arrangement than others. Since T'Nara's decision, four more women have made the same decision. It's important for genetic diversity for a woman to have two fathers. That sounds cold," T'Sara said. "But our population is in such a precarious state…" Jim understood. They cut off the talk as Jim called the computer to lower the lights.

Jim walked into the bedroom. He couldn't believe that he'd found T'Nara and been found acceptable. That Bones had slipped so easily into the family unit was a double honor. He climbed into bed and looked down at the screen saver. It was Jo with her arms wrapped around Tesla, smiling for Grandpa T. Fate had both been kind and terrible in recent years. He only hoped it would continue to be kind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

by Starsinger

 **Finney's views are starting to wear thin, even the most patient crewmembers. Don't own them.**

Someone was at the door. The buzzer's persistence dragged Jim out of bed and into a robe. Bones stirred, briefly opening his eyes. "Go back to sleep," Jim told him. "I've got it. If it were a medical emergency they'd just call your comm." Bones settled back down as Jim exited the bedroom. Jim opened the door to his quarters only to find Spock standing there. "Commander," Jim said quietly. "Come in."

"Thank you," Spock responded as he walked into the room. He walked over to the kitchen table and waited for Jim to seat himself before taking a seat himself. "Jim, I am…concerned."

"About…" Jim asked.

"Captain Finney," Spock told him. Jim let out a breath. "You have known him longer than any of us."

"We were roommates in college," Jim told him. "We both took the VSA entrance exam. He was incensed that I passed it and he didn't. It didn't matter that I was the ONLY one who passed it. He was convinced it was a conspiracy against him."

"He felt he should have gone, not you," Spock said.

"I don't think he would have cared as long as he got in," Jim said. "He wouldn't have lasted long," Jim said. "His temperament is ill-suited for Vulcan." Jim looked at Spock. "You're troubled."

"When we swing by New Vulcan on our way back from Earth, he wants to go down and explore the planet, and…" Spock's voice trailed off.

"It's not Vulcan," Jim replied. "Gary, Bones, Nyota and I will be down there. Or does he take that as an affront because we've either been to Vulcan or are close to Vulcans."

"Gary has been to Vulcan?" Spock asked.

"Yeah, he came for a weapons conference in my second year. He and my former girlfriend, Dr. Carol Marcus," Jim smiled. "It was good to see her and David."

"David?" Spock asked, even more confused.

"My son," Jim replied. "Yes, T'Nara knows who Carol is. They've become friends over the years."

"Quite remarkable," Spock responded. "Is she related to Admiral Marcus?" Spock asked.

"Her father," Jim responded. "He's never quite forgiven me for knocking her up and leaving her. I pay child support, and my father's death benefits guarantee that he will be taken care of if I should die, but Alexander Marcus sees red every time he sees me." Jim turned the subject back to Finney. "What did he do now?" he asked.

"He gave a compliment to the Telarite Ambassador," Spock told him.

Jim ogled Spock. You did NOT compliment the species. "We're not at war, I hope," Jim finally choked out."

"No, Gary was able to diffuse the situation…" Spock's words trailed off as the door buzzer sounded again.

"Enter," Jim called. Speak of the devil. It was Gary Mitchell who stormed into the room. He radiated anger and frustration. Jim just hoped T'Nara would continue to sleep. "What is it, Gary?"

Gary's hands were held in front of him in a cupped position as if were about to strangle someone. "How did that man become captain of a Starfleet vessel," he said. His energy fairly quivered as he managed to keep his voice down. "He almost started a brawl down in the dining hall with the Barolian Ambassador."

Barolians were a normally taciturn species who occupied many roles in Starfleet. In eighty years one would attempt to cut Captain Picard's hair being the ship's barber. "How did he accomplish this?" Spock asked.

"He punched him!" Gary spat out.

"Oh dear," Jim said hurrying out of his quarters and heading for the dining hall. "What were they doing in the dining hall at 0200?" Jim asked.

"Drinking," Uhura replied as she joined the rush for the turbolift.

"Alcohol?" Jim asked. Everyone of them nodded as they piled into the turbolift. "You don't give Barolians alcohol, it's poisonous to them." They all stared at him as he exited the lift and headed for the dining hall. Sure enough, both Finney and the Barolian Ambassador were passed out on one of the tables. A bottle of whiskey clutched in Finney's hand. Jim started slapping the Barolian's face. "Johntur, can you hear me?" Jim asked.

"Sickbay, we need a team in the mess. We have reason to believe the Barolian Ambassador has suffered from alcohol poisoning," Uhura said into her comm unit. Minutes later a team arrived.

M'benga examined Finney and gave him a hypo, telling a crewman to get the captain to his quarters to sleep it off. Geoff carefully set down the tricorder and examined Johntur. "This is close, but I think we got here in time," Geoff told them. "I'll let you know, Jim," Jim watched as they hurried off.

"What now?" Gary asked.

"I'm going back to bed," Jim announced. "Then, I'll call Chris in the morning. He'll want to know about this." No one disagreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

by Starsinger

 **They're back on Earth, and Jim is fussing. Why should he not. It's Iowa, and it's September. It's going to get cold really quickly. Don't own them.**

Bones smiled. Jim fussed like a…well an overly anxious expectant father. Jim made sure T'Nara's coat was warm enough, that she had enough warm clothes, after all she would be in Iowa during the coldest part of winter, and various other items he thought she would need. "Honestly, Jim, were you this bad when Carol was pregnant?" T'Nara asked.

"Worse," Gary responded. "And she wasn't carrying twins," Jim scowled at him. The space between his brows decreased. Bones had heard about Carol and David, but had yet to meet them. Jim told him that David had just turned nine, and would be dropping off a present for him in Iowa. They boarded the shuttle to Riverside where Tiberius would be picking them up. Spock, Uhura, and Gary were joining them. Scotty was making a trip to see family in Scotland, while Finney, Sulu, and Chekov would meet them in San Francisco.

Jim gave up when T'Nara batted away his hands while she buckled herself in. Bones briefly wondered if he had been that bad when Joss had been pregnant with Jo. "You can go see her while we're here," Jim leaned over and told him. Bones briefly smiled as he leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes. He wished he didn't have to choose between this and beaming up or down. Fortunately, in T'Nara's condition, the shuttle was the preferable form of transportation.

The shuttle landed and they all disembarked from the shuttle. Warned of the number of people expected, T showed up with a number of people and vehicles. Standing beside T was a pair of young people who instantly recognized those coming off the shuttle. "Dad! T'Nara!" the boy called, running toward them. Uhura smiled. David seemed to be a miniature version of his father. Blonde haired, blue eyed, and sunny disposition, he hugged his father with enthusiasm.

The other young person was just a little more restrained than her counterpart, despite being four years younger. She waited until she was halfway there before breaking into a run. "Daddy!" she called. Bones opened his arms and swept her up in his arms. She was talking to him almost as fast as David was talking to Jim and T'Nara. "And Mommy said I could stay here until you left for San Francisco, and that she'd meet us there!"

"Jo, you remember when I said I got married a few months ago?" Bones asked.

"You said it was a bonding ceremony," Jo told him. "And that you were one of two husbands to T'Nara," Jo told him.

"That's right, Jo. You've met Tesla," Bones told her. She nodded. "And you met Jim. This is our wife, T'Nara," Bones said, pointing out T'Nara.

Jo studied the woman a moment before being asked to be put down. She walked over and looked up at T'Nara, "May I touch your belly?"

T'Nara gazed down at the young human before nodding. "Thank you for asking, go ahead," she said.

Jo leaned forward and placed both hands on T'Nara's belly. David copied her and shortly they both had wide eyes on their faces. "One of the babies kicked them," T'Nara said. All the adults nodded as they piled into the hovercars waiting for them.

The farm was exactly as Jim remembered it. Horses and cows dotted the rainy landscape as the fields lay fallow for the coming winter. He could hear Dan barking from the front porch and smiled. They exited the car with Jim helping T'Nara from it. The Sehlat population had been reduced to two, Tesla and a young female that had joined the headlong dash onto the ship escaping Vulcan's destruction. She was unattached, but T had taken a liking to her, and she liked Earth. For some reason he'd named her George.

Tesla, George and Dan waited impatiently on the porch, none wanted to venture out in the cold wet weather unless absolutely necessary. Jim reached down and stroked Tesla's ears. She butted her head against his hand and followed him into the house. Uhura and Spock settled in front of the fire while Jim, Bones and T'Nara went upstairs with T, David and Jo trailing behind. Bones had explained to Jo and David on the ride why T'Nara was remaining behind until the babies were born.

T'Nara entered the attached bathroom and emerged in her pajamas before easing into the soft bed. Jo squealed, "You're wearing the Little Mermaid pajamas I sent you!" Jim smiled and knew T'Nara was secretly amused as Jo climbed into bed and hugged T'Nara's side. She allowed it. Jo and David were as much her children as the ones not yet born. T entered with a Sehlat cub. Tesla had been pregnant just before the Enterprise left orbit and had given birth two weeks earlier. The litter had been four cubs, two boys and two girls, and there was already a clamor on New Vulcan for the cubs.

"She was scratching at the enclosure we're keeping them in. I figured I'd bring her out to meet everyone," Tiberius told them. The little animal started trying to swim toward T'Nara, her little legs moving madly. T'Nara shook her head and held out her hands as the cub was placed in them. She brought the cub to her chest and stroked her. "You have decided on me, have you?" she asked softly. "I'll name you Kylie," she ended. Jim smiled. It was a name T'Nara had liked the moment she'd heard it.

T closed the door behind the young family. They'd be here a few days and then T'Nara would be left behind. T had made sure there was plenty of food for a vegetarian diet including some from New Vulcan cultivated from food carried on the fleeing ships. Earth had added remaining seeds to a store that had been kept since the 20th Century of Earth of various plants in case of catastrophic climate change. He'd even consulted experts on what would be needed for the fetuses. Although she would not eat meat, he could add certain non-meat substitutes, such as nuts, for everyone's health. Tiberius was determined to do his part to keep his granddaughter and her babies as healthy as possible. He went downstairs to join his other guests.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

by Starsinger

 **T'Nara becomes more adjusted to Iowa. Don't own them.**

Tiberius helped make T'Nara comfortable on the couch. Jim and Bones had left three days before along with everyone except David. Jo returned to Georgia. Jo had been a startling look into Bones' life, and how much love the man was capable of. Her mother had joint custody of the little girl. She hadn't batted an eye at taking away almost everything else, but had felt a child needed both parents. The result was a vibrant little girl who loved both her parents, grandparents, and both step-parents as Jo's mother had also remarried.

"Vulcans marry for life?" T asked casually.

"Yes," T'Nara replied. "the bond makes lies very difficult."

"How are T'Pring and Stonn? he asked. He'd met the pair while arrangements for New Vulcan were being made.

"They are well. T'Pring hopes for a child soon," T'Nara replied. She watched as Dan ambled over and lay down with a long sigh in front of the fire. A puppy came scampering after him as well as Kylie, George, and Tesla. The puppy's name was Danielle. T'Nara stared into the fireplace where a roaring fire kept the room warm. "Will we see snow?" T'Nara asked.

"Eventually," T replied. "maybe even as early as mid-October. "You'll be fine," he told her, patting he blanket clad knee. "I have practice taking care of pregnant females," he said. T'Nara raised an eyebrow. He chuckled, "I have livestock, cows and horses, there comes a time when they have babies. It's a family thing."

"Dairy or meat?" T'Nara asked.

"Dairy," T told her. He rose and added another log to the fire.

T'Nara looked down at her PADD to find two e-mails in her inbox from Jim and Bones. Bones was commenting on a particularly boring medical conference on emerging viruses. Jim was trying to instill diplomacy into Cadets who may not have a ship's diplomatic officer aboard. "I swear most of them need to be put on a science vessel or an asteroid run until it gets into their heads," Jim wrote.

"Why should I care about an emerging virus on Omicron Theta III when no one lives or goes there without environmental suits?" Bones wrote. "A plant virus who's DNA…oh, never mind. Oh, goodie, another plant virus, and this one with a silicon DNA sequence. Viruses have gotten boring since the found a cure for Ebola…" David was upstairs finishing his homework. Carol had told them that she was doing something Top Secret, and wanted David to have stability until she was finished. T'Nara understood that, she wanted that for the twins.

T'Nara and Jim had six months of employment left on the Enterprise and with Starfleet. She watched as T brought dinner in and placed it on the table. She loved the atmosphere in the home as much as she'd loved the atmosphere her own parents had provided. It was a good evening as the young played around the fireplace while their elders looked on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim sighed as he sat across from Chris. He hadn't changed from the Vulcan robes he customarily wore, and Chris envied the freedom of movement they afforded the younger man. "Chris, I have to be honest, Finney is the most stubborn of men. I can't get anything across to him."

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Chris asked with a grin. Jim gave him a long look. "I know he can be. You've tried talking to him?"

"Spock, T'Nara, Gary and I have all tried talking to him," Jim told him.

"Jim, I have a five year mission coming up, and Marcus wants to give it to the Enterprise," Chris told him. Jim's back straightened. "I know your contracts are for only another six months, and you'll want the twins on board and Tesla…"

"And Kylie…" Jim said casually.

"Kylie? Please tell me she's a dog," Chris said. Jim shook his head. "Okay, we'll work in Kylie. Just make it the next few months, and you can come back here for paternity leave, with McCoy." Jim smiled and nodded. It was a deal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gary sat in the bar observing Finney. He didn't mind being the Executive Officer, although he felt Spock would have been a better choice. Hell, Spock would have made a better Captain. Finney sat at a table surrounded by a mixture of cadets and fellow officers telling some tale from his time with Harry Mudd. Gary shook his head. Harry Mudd was a well-known pirate and currently on the run.

Uhura sat next to him studying Finney as well. Spock was arranging a seminar on Quasars and Black Holes. "He's a blowhard," Uhura muttered taking a pull from her beer bottle. Finney, launched into another story involving him and a little blonde nurse. Uhura watched as Gary's hand tightened around the bottle in his hand. "Chapel," she murmured.

"Christine, damn, that's what happened. Her sudden transfer makes since now!" Gary exclaimed. "How has Starfleet thought he's even close to…to… You just don't treat women like that!"

Uhura sighed, unfortunately, Finney did. "I know. He's a misogynist," she told him.

"He's also Xenophobic," Gary said as he finished his beer. "Come on, we need to get back to HQ. Don't want Spock getting the wrong ideas." Uhura nodded. Spock wouldn't do anything to Gary, Gary would never cross that line. Both rose from the table before glancing at Hendorff. He nodded, noting their departure before returning to his companion at the bar. The young woman seemed genuinely interested in his company. "Maybe I should stop looking," he said thoughtfully.

"Why?" Uhura asked.

"Everyone I know found someone when they stopped looking," Gary said as they stepped out and hailed a cab. He opened the door for Uhura and followed her into the back seat.

"There is something to that," Uhura said. "I wish we could get Jim in charge of the ship. At least he has a level head on his shoulders." They were silent again as they travelled the city streets. "What do we do when Jim's contract is up?"

"I don't know," Gary said. "I've been attending some of Jim's classes. Doesn't hurt." Uhura silently agreed. They just needed to get through their own contracts and they'd be done. Who knew, maybe they could transfer to other ships in a couple of years. It would be interesting to say the least.


End file.
